Super Soul
Super Soul is a type of item in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Their use and function is similar to Z-Souls from Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Overview Like Z-Souls from Xenoverse, Super Souls are a type of equipment that can be equipped to grant certain bonuses or special effects. Additionally, certain Super Souls can alter the user' Ki Blast type which changes the nature of their Chargeable Ki Blasts. Each Super Soul features a quote or word relating to the Dragon Ball series. In addition to the Future Warrior, other playable characters like Goku may have certain Super Souls equipped to a specific skillset or skillsets, though some characters (like the playable Supervillain forms lack Super Souls entirely). Like Z-Souls in Xenoverse some Super Souls reference non-playable characters (such as Babidi, Chiaotzu, Dende, Old Kai, Caulifla, Kale, Kibito, Shin, or Gowasu) or forms (like Kid Goku from Dragon Ball). Limit Burst After the 1.09.00 Update, Super Souls gain a new feature called Limit Burst which can be activated once per team during a battle or quest. Limit Burst grants various effects such as Auto Health, Ki, Stamina, or Revival Gauge regeneration, boost ATK or DEF, or grant Super Armor. However in addition to beneficial effects some come with negative effects to balance out the positive ones. The more KO'd members a team has the greater the effect though it can only be activated once per team thus if one team member activates it then it can't be activated by another member of that team. Additionally the CPU not programmed to use Limit Burst, thus it can only be utilized by player controlled characters. The update adds Limit Burst information to each Super Souls info description (save for Super Souls unavailable to the Future Warrior or for Partner Customization such as Goku Black's "This pain will make me stronger!" and Ultra Instinct Goku's "Ultra Instinct!"). List of Z-Souls Android Super Souls A list of Super Souls of the Red Ribbon Androids: ;Android 13 *"Looks like you're done!" ;Android 16 *"Set your rage free..." ;Android 17 (DBZ) *"Getting beat up makes me cranky..." ;Android 17 (DB Super) *"Time to get serious, I guess." ;Super 17 *"Now it's my turn." ;Android 18 *"I'll use all my strength to kill you." *"Gimme 20 million Zeni." Bio-Android Super Souls A list of Super Souls of Cell & his offspring: ;Cell (First Form) *"I can easily regenerate this." ;Cell (Perfect) *"A power-based transformation..." *"You and the Earth shall be destroyed!" ;Cell (Full Power) *"What a handy miscalculation..." ;Cell Jr. *"Keeeeeeeee!!" Deity Super Souls A list of Super Souls for Angels, Gods of Destruction, Core People, and Core People-based fusions: ;God of Destruction Beerus *"Before creation comes ruin..." ;God of Destruction Champa *"You're Just Pieces in a Game" ;Old Kai *"Hmm Hmm Hmmm! Hm Hmmm! Hmmm!" ;Future Zamasu *"I really do love being immortal." ;Fused Zamasu *"I shall show you my great godly might!" ;Kibito *"I won't use my full power yet!" ;South Kai *"40 ton weights!" ;Supreme Kai Gowasu *"I'm thinking of becoming a GodTuber." ;Supreme Kai Shin *"Let's just enjoy the game right now." ;Vados *"Watch Your Tongue" ;Whis *"Very well, I shall return time." Demon Realm Super Souls A list of Super Souls for Demon Realm race characters and Babidi: ;Babidi *"I'll make good use of you!" ;Dabura *"The real fight starts now!" ;Fu *"Right, then... Let's begin the experiment!" ;Mira *"Someone, satisfy me..." ;Towa *"Revival of the Demon Realm is at hand!" Galactic Frieza Army Super Souls A list of Super Souls of the Frieza Force members, Cooler, & Metal Cooler: ;Frieza/Golden Frieza *"I'll never forgive you, scum!" *"That offer's expired..." *"Gotcha!" *"As if I'd lose!" *"You must die by my hand!" *"The gold represents the new me." *"I'll crush the Universe with my bear hands!" *"Now we're even." ;Cooler *"The real hell begins here!" *"I'm nothing like my brother!" ;Metal Cooler *"I've come back from the dead..." ;Appule *"I must tell Lord Frieza..." ;Dodoria *"I'll kill all of you!!" ;Raspberry *"Tch... Guess I have no choice." ;Saibamen *"Gyau!!!!! ;Zarbon *"H-How could he?!" Ginyu Force Super Souls A list of Super Souls for members of the Ginyu Force: ;Captain Ginyu *"Let me show you how it's done. ;Burter *"I'm the fastest in the universe!" ;Guldo *"Kieeeee!!" ;Jeice *"We're the one and only Ginyu Force!" ;Recoome *"Your life is mine! Toh!" Galactic Patrol Super Souls A list of Super Souls for Galactic Patrolman: ;Jaco *"This is amazing! YOU'RE amazing!" *"It's the "Super Elite!"" Earthling/Human Super Souls A list of Super Souls for Earthling characters: ;Chiaotzu *"Tien, please don't die" ;Great Saiyaman 2/Videl *"Evil will never prosper here!" *"I refuse to give up..." *"Why would I ever do that?!" ;Krillin *"Unleash your power!" ;Mr. Satan *"I've had enough of you!" ;Tien Shinhan *"Haaaaaaaaaaaah!!" *"I delivered Chiaotzu and Yamcha." ;Yamcha *"Get lost before I send you flying." Hybrid Saiyan Super Souls A list of Super Souls for Hybrid Saiyan/Earthling characters: ;Future Gohan *"Time to dismantle you androids!" ;Gohan (Kid) *"Drop dead!!!" ;Gohan (Teen) *"This fight...is truly pointless..." *"I wanted to kill you with my own hands." ;Great Saiyaman/Gohan (Adult/Ultimate) *"The Great Saiyaman is here!" *"Thanks, Dende!" *"You can't win..." ;Future Trunks (DBZ/DBS/Xeno) *"I came to kill you..." *"Vanish Forever!" *"I will protect our world!" *"I feel it... Everyone, lend me your power!" ;Trunks (Kid) *"Time to go Super Saiyan!" *"This fight is only just beginning!" ;Trunks (GT) *"Finally, some excitement." ;Goten *"Don't go all-out!" *"That looks fun!" ;Pan *"I...hate you!!!" Saiyan Super Souls A list of Super Souls for Saiyan characters: ;Bardock *"Now it's all over..." ;Broly *"A monster? No, I'm a devil!" *"My Ki is building... Overflowing..." ;Cabba *"I'll make you regret that!" ;Caulifla *"This Super Saiyan 2 is crazy strong!" ;Kale *"I hate what I've become!" ;Goku (Kid) *"Hee Hee Sunglasses" ;Goku (DBZ/DBS) *"Flying Nimbus!!" *"Body, don't let me down!" *"Goku, the legendary Super Saiyan!" *"I'm still not used to this form!" *"I never knew this world existed!" *"It's a bit of a long story..." *"Time to go all out!" *"Unleash your power! Do it!" *"This is a real Kamehameha!" *"I hope you're reborn as someone good this time." *"If I don't do it, who will?" *"I've been saving this! Kaioken!" *"I ain't losin'! Here's my full power!" *"Ultra Instinct!" ;Goku (GT/Super Saiyan 4) *"Everyone, lend me your energy!" *"Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4!" ;Goku Black *"This pain will make me stronger!" *"I like you better when you're mad!" ;Nappa *"You cocky little...!" ;Raditz *"Your power is 5? ...Scum." ;Turles *"I actually felt that one..." ;Vegeta (DBZ/DBS/GT) *"I am the universe's strongest!" *"Welcome to the end of the line!" *"Saiyan are a warrior race!!" *"I am...Super Vegeta!!" *"Take care... of your mother..." *"What quick, powerful attacks!!" *"You're Number 1!!" *"How Dare You...! That's My Bulma!" *"And don't come back again!" *"I'm never going to forgive him!" *"I'm an Earthling, and a proud Saiyan!" Saiyan Fusion Super Souls A list of Super Souls used by fused Saiyan & fused Hybrid Saiyan characters: ;Gotenks *"Reaper of Justice, Super Gotenks!" ;Gogeta (DBZ/GT) *"I will defeat you!" *"One finger is enough for you." ;Veku *"I'll send you to Hell!" ;Vegito (DBZ/DBS) *"This is Super Vegito!!" *"Sorry. You were way open there." Majin Super Souls A list of Super Souls for Majin race characters & Janemba: ;Majin Buu (Innocent/Small/Good) *"Turn into candy!" *"Buu will eat you..." ;Super Buu (Base/Gohan Absorbed) *"Killed all Earthlings!" *"Buu Don't Wanna!" *"I'm stronger than ever now!" ;Kid Buu (Pure Majin Buu) *"Hooohohohohohoho!" *"Eehee hee hee heee!" ;Janemba *"Janemba! Janemba!" Namekian Super Souls A list of Super Souls for Namekian characters: ;Dende *"Popporunga pupirittparo" *"It's okay! I'll fix you!" ;Lord Slug *"I got back my youth and vigor!" ;Nail *"I must protect Grand Elder Guru!" ;Piccolo *"Your death is imminent!" *"Me... Protecting Some Pipsqueak" *"The ultimate power is mine!" *"I'm neither Kami nor Piccolo..." *"Gohan! Eat a Senzu Bean!" ;Young Namekian *"Stop trampling on Namek's peace!" Movie Super Souls A list of Super Souls for Movie only characters not listed in other groups: ;Bojack *"Now, give your father a message for me." ;Tapion *"Earth is in your hands now!" Multiverse Mortal Super Souls A list of Super Souls for Universe 2, Universe 6, and Universe 11 characters (Universe 6 Deities & Saiyans excluded): ;Ribrianne *"For beauty! For elegance! For love!" ;Frost *"Don't quit! Get up!" *"This is not a weapon." ;Hit *"I'm over 1,000 years old." *"Now you understand. Surrender." ;Jiren *"This heat... will be your downfall!" ;Top *"Hmph! For justice!" Shadow Dragon Super Souls A list of Super Souls for Shadow Dragons: ;Eis Shenron *"Just win, okay?" ;Nuova Shenron *"I've waited for this fight..." ;Omega Shenron *"Strengthen me, Shadow Dragons!" Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' See also *Z-Soul Site Navigation Category:Items Category:Time Patrol